Drabbles H&D DCF 2012
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Serie de drabbles escritos para el darkcrack fest! en la comu drarry anonimo en livejournal :D. asdsadsad Gané!
1. Semana 1

**Título:** Estoy solito y sin casa ¿Me adoptas?

**Autora:** **azrim_midori**

**Clasificación: **K

**Advertencias:** ¿Caras de cachorros abandonados?

**Número de Palabras:**442

Absolutamente nada me pertenece, ¡ni siquiera la canción!

— ¡Por qué estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado! — Harry escuchó a un ebrio cantando no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.  
— ¡No habrán problemas hoy, de mi ya se han burlado! — La voz del ebrio que cantaba ya de forma ruidosa, sentía que antes la había escuchado.  
Al dar la vuelta se encontró parado en la esquina a Draco Malfoy cantando junto a unas valijas y no tenía mucho aspecto de ebrio que digamos.  
— ¿Malfoy? — Preguntó asombrado el moreno — ¿Estás ebrio?  
—No, ¿por qué? ¿Lo parezco? — el rubio parecía muy preocupado de parecer un ebrio, sin siquiera sorprenderse porque Harry lo hubiera descubierto cantando.  
— ¿Por qué estás cantando en la calle? —Tal vez Harry debió irse en cuanto vio que era Malfoy, pero bueno eso era prácticamente imposible para él, era Malfoy y estaba cantando en la calle.  
— Pues, no tengo otro lado donde cantar— dijo Draco restándole importancia y aún así con cara de cachorro abandonado —Sería mucho mejor cantar en la mansión pero me la quitaron así que canto aquí, supongo que no es tan mal lugar.  
— ¿No tienes donde quedarte?  
—Pues Potter, si me quitaron Malfoy Manor y esa era mi casa y lo que uno hace normalmente en su casa es vivir y cantar, pues creo que es bastante obvio que no. —Harry parpadeo un par de veces, eso era una situación bizarra y no debía entrometerse, pero tal vez no haría daño un pequeño comentario de que su tía Andromeda podría aceptarlo en casa.  
—Pues, yo voy para mi casa pero si quieres… —Mirada de cachorro de Draco  
— ¡Oh! — Y cinco segundos después, Harry estaba siendo abrazando por un rubio — ¡Muchas gracias! Yo te juró que cocinare y limpiare y no haré ruido y hasta si quieres seré tu esclavo y podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.  
Harry no tenía idea de que diablos hablaba el rubio, ¿esclavo?, era obvio que había malinterpretado (porque ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar) que Harry lo estaba invitando a quedarse en su casa.  
—Malfoy, creo que te vas por otro rumbo— intentó decir Harry pero Draco estaba en su soliloquio de cosas que Harry podía hacerle: hablaba de un látigo y esposas. Harry suspiro — ¡Malfoy!  
El rubio lo miró con unos ojos grandes de cachorro abandonado.  
Tal vez no era mala idea, a veces estaba muy solito en Grimmauld Place y no todos los días te encontrabas a Draco Malfoy con cara de cachorro abandonado cantando extrañas canciones como ebrio.  
— Se hace tarde para la cena; tengo ganas de pasta. — Draco lo besó de zopetón.  
Sí, Harry estaba seguro de que esta no sería tan mala idea.


	2. Semana 2

**Título:** Recuerdos mágicos.

**Autora: ** **azrim_midori**

**Clasificación:**K+

**Advertencias:** Exceso de diálogo; poca coherencia.

**Número de Palabras:** 273

— Potter, esto es incómodo — dijo Draco mirando al cuartito debajo de las escaleras de aquella casa muggle.  
— Ahora es más pequeña. — Harry suspiró mirando a la alacena.  
— ¿Ahora?, ¿que acaso era más grande?  
— No, bueno cuando yo era pequeño y dormía aquí la veía más grande  
— ¿Dormir aquí?, por que diablos dormías en una alacena debajo de las escaleras  
— Pues era mi cuarto, hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts fue que me cambiaron de cuarto.  
— ¿Por qué diablos te hacían dormir ahí? — Preguntó el rubio mientras removía una telaraña de la puerta.  
— Pues eran unos bastardos; que más te puedo decir.  
— Y planeas que lo hagamos aquí —. Draco alzo una ceja.  
— Sí, ya sabes nostalgia o algo así.  
— ¡Nostalgia!, Potter, ¿dormir bajo unas escaleras cómo vagabundo es un recuerdo que te causa nostalgia?  
— No eso, mi infancia, aunque no muy buena, eso.  
— No entiendo, pero tu turno de escoger.  
— ¿Entonces ahí?  
— No hay mucho de donde escoger sabes.  
—Pues sí, puede ser en la cama.  
—Sí en la cama, ya que otra.  
—Vale, anda pues ponte  
—Eso suena grotesco Potter, me colocaré  
—Eso, colócate  
—Te has dado cuenta que este dialogo parece cómo si fuéramos a follar o algo así.  
—Tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos.  
—Sí, pero después de terminar esto, que todavía falta la mansión.  
—Cierto, eso nos va a tomar horas, tal vez antes de hacer esto de los recuerdos mágicos deberíamos follar  
—Sí mejor…  
— ¿En la alacena? — Cómo respuesta Harry obtuvo a un Draco Malfoy en brazos, el punto es que no terminaron de trazar los recuerdos esos ese día, ni el siguiente, ni en todo el mes…


	3. Semana 3

**Autora:** **azrim_midori**

**Título:** Mole

**Clasificación:** K+

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Número de Palabras:**450

— ¿Qué diablos es esto Potter? —Muy enojado Draco le reclamó a Potter desde la cocina. Ese tonto pensaba que el podría cocinar algo tan feo como eso.  
—Realmente no sé, pero eso fue lo que Pansy me dijo le encantaba a su novio— Le dijo Harry entrando en la cocina.  
— ¿Y por qué diablos tengo que cocinar lo que le encanta a este tipo? — Preguntó el rubio mientras abría y cerraba cajones.  
—Pues no sé, tú fuiste el que le prometió a Pansy que cocinarías lo que ella quisiera. — El moreno recogió unas cucharas que se habían caído.  
—Me pareció muy extraño cuando dijiste que le cocinarías.  
— ¡Todo fue tu culpa! — refunfuño Draco intentando sacar una charola de debajo de un gran bonche de trastes.  
— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y ahora yo que hice? —  
—Pues tú fuiste el que me entretuviste la semana antepasada y no llegue a cenar con Pansy y su novio ese.  
Harry sonrió por el recuerdo de cómo había entretenido a Draco.  
—Yo no tenía idea de que tenías que ir a cenar ¿Cómo esperabas que lo supiera, leyéndote la mente? Sabes que soy pésimo en legeremancia. — Draco dejó caer más cosas  
— ¡Pudiste intentarlo! ¿Cómo diablos quieres que cocine esta cosa?  
—A veces eres imposible, yo no quiero que cocines eso, pero tú hiciste el trato ahora te las apañas.  
—Harry, ¿qué no ves que tengo que cocinar? ¡Es chocolate y chile!  
— ¿Chocolate y chile? ¿Y eso de donde te lo sacaste?  
—Pues Pansy me dio la receta.  
— ¿Mole?, que raro, ¿De donde será?  
— Harry, no es el momento de preguntarnos de donde vienen las comidas, el punto es que tengo que cocinarlo.  
—Si supieras de dónde es, podrías comprarlo en lugar de cocinarlo.  
Draco miró a su novio con incredulidad, ¿Pensaba que debía de hacer trampa? ¿Habría comido algo raro?  
—No me mires así Draco, que aquí dice que la preparación tarda mucho y Pansy llega en una hora.  
—No jodas, pues anda, busca en tu cosa esa donde ves porno.  
—Computadora, Malfoy, y no veo porno,  
—Si ajá, lo que tu digas.  
—Acá dice que es de México y que a la gente le gusta mucho, mira que han de ser raros esos mexicanos, mezclando picante y chocolate.  
—Anda, acompáñame, hay un restaurante mexicano dos cuadras atrás ¿no?  
— ¡Qué se lo comieron todo! — Pansy exclamó desde la sala de los jóvenes una hora más tarde.  
—Puedo explicarlo…— titubeó Draco  
— ¿Puedes? —preguntó Harry  
— Vamos Pansy no te enojes con ellos, que yo lo entiendo. Seguro era su primera vez comiendo mole y les ha encantado, pensaban que era una locura ¿Cierto? ¡Mezclar chile y chocolate!, y se lo han acabado todo. A mi me da mucha risa.


	4. Semana 4

**Autora:****azrim_midori**

**Título:**Langosta

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Advertencias:** 1ºPOV

**Número de Palabras:** 135

La oscuridad nos embarga poco a poco, desesperados gritos oigo a lo lejos, llanto, muerte. Intento recordar algo que me de un poco más de esperanza, sólo un poco de felicidad en este mar negro de melancolía. No quiero morir, no así al menos, no tan lejos de ti, ellos me roban todo, te alejan de mí. Vamos, yo puedo, levanta la varita Draco, di las palabras, por favor Harry no grites más. Lo logré, en el mar de desesperación aparece la imagen vibrante del gran felino que me alimenta de calor, que me salva, como tú. Pronto un hermoso y resplandeciente ciervo se une a mi patronus. Tengo una sonrisa que parece pegada a mi rostro, lo logré, ésta vez no necesite ser salvado. Y lo mejor: mi patronus dejó de ser una langosta.


	5. Semana 5

**Título:**Pediatría

**Autora:** **azrim_midori**

**Clasificación:**PG-13

**Advertencias:**Sin mucho sentido.

**Número de Palabras:**300

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de San Mugo buscando la habitación de Hermione que acababa de dar a luz y aunque quiso verla antes no lo habían dejado pasar hasta este la encontró, encontró también a una horda de pelirrojos, saludo a todos, vio a la bebé que era preciosa, con su pequeño cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos, besó a Mione en la frente y salió corriendo de la habitación donde había demasiada gente.  
Salió a merodear un rato buscando un lugar donde no se sintiera tan apachurrado.

–Potter– escuchó Harry que lo llamaban a su espalda. Volteó y vio a Draco Malfoy en la bata verde de sanador parado con una extraña expresión.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – sí pregunta tonta, era obvio que hacía Malfoy ahí.

–Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo, esta es el ala de pediatría y tú no eres un niño– Sintió la mirada de Malfoy por todo su cuerpo y sonrojándose un pocotrató contestar

–Pues yo, mi…– Malfoy lo tomó de una mano y lo jaló hacía una habitación sin dejarle terminar.

–Ya veo– dijo Malfoy, actuando profesionalmente – debes estar muy enfermo, tantos golpes te han afectado gradualmente.

–No Malfoy, yo vengo a…

–Sí, sí, Harry, tranquilo, no te preocupes que yo te voy a curar – Decía Draco como hablandole a un niño pequeño, seguro así le hablaba a los pequeños que atendían.

Y Harry realmente dejó de intentar detenerlo porque en ese momento ya le había quitado la playera y lo estaba recostando en la camilla, pasando sus manos por su pecho.

Lo que Harry no sabía, era que Draco había sido el encargado de Hermione y su pequeña bebe y sabía que hacía Harry ahí, pero vamos mientras no lo supiera Draco no veía ningún problema, al parecer Harry tampoco.


	6. Semana 6

**Título:**Sombras son

**Clasificación:**PG

**Advertencias:**Mi mente no tiene mucho sentido en este momento. Angst.

**Número de Palabras:**400

Puede ver a la gran cantidad de heridos que esta guerra a ocasionado; no quiere pensar que en parte es su culpa, porque lo es, mato al tipo malo, sí. Pero el punto de todo esto es que no salvo a todos y no puede evitar pensar que era parte de su responsabilidad.

Puede ver gente llorando, reconfortándose con sus familiares, varias personas en shock y otras no pueden creer de la que se han salvado, se puede describir como un ambiente miserable dentro de lo que antes fuera el maravilloso castillo ahora en ruinas.

Sale del Gran Comedor buscando un lugar solo en el que descansar. Detiene su caminar al escuchar lo que parece una melodía. Viene de abajo, la oye claramente como si estuviera a su lado es suave y tranquila, sigue caminando, cuando se da cuenta está ya en las mazmorras. Puede distinguir sombras, que se van moviendo entre los pasillos, las mazmorras siempre le han asustado un poco, le recuerdan a la alacena donde solía dormir, le recuerdan la aprehensión y soledad.

Sigue caminando, ahora logra distinguir un poco de llanto junto a la melodía, está cerca, lo sabe.

Camina más rápido, casi corre, doble una esquina y lo ve, sentado abrazando fuerte a un pequeño niño que no para de sollozar débilmente, entonando con pocas fuerzas que le quedan la delicada melodía que lo ha traído hasta aquí.

No cree haberlo visto así de frágil nunca, ni siquiera esa vez en los baños, lagrimas caen por su rostro mientras sujeta al pequeño más fuerte.

—Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir con papá y mamá— dice entre sollozo y sollozo el niño, Draco lo aprieta más contra sí.

Es ya sólo la sombra de lo que vio una vez en ese chico, la altanería, el cinismo, su aire de superioridad, todo ha quedado atrás. La guerra los ha trastornado, ya no son ellos y no cree que vuelvan a serlo.

Draco voltea, lo ve a los ojos rendido, con las lágrimas cayéndole y con la suave melodía olvidada.

Harry camina hacia ellos y se sienta a su lado en el suelo quedando el pequeño niño en medio y lo abraza, al pequeño y a Draco y empieza a llorar también. Sabe que son sombras y que lo que fue no volverá, pero no se rendirá, seguirá por Draco y por todos aquellos que aún lo necesiten.


End file.
